¿Qué pasaría si Ed y Winry cambiaran de cuerpos?
by Nekogirlmorris
Summary: Creo que el título habla por si solo. Una comedia romántica EdxWin que seguramente les gustará XD.
1. Un gran cambio

Bueno, ok, ok sé que está loca la idea pero en el fanfiction se vale de todo y traté de apegarlo lo más posible a la serie y a los personajes

Bueno, ok, ok sé que está loca la idea pero en el fanfiction se vale de todo y traté de apegarlo lo más posible a la serie y a los personajes.

**Disclaimer:**

Hiromu Arakawa es dueña de todos los personajes de FMA. Cualquier personaje inventado fuera de los personajes originales de FMA, es propiedad de quien lo crea y lo caracteriza

Este fanfic no es copiado ni ha sido copiado (según plagio obvio). Las ideas principales presentadas en el fic pueden ser coincidencia, más no el ambiente y desarrollo según el fin con el que son escritos por el autor, de ser copiados éstos últimos, se le consideraría plagio

**Nota:** Sí, esto es un EdxWinry, espero que les guste.

¡Dejen comentarios pliz para saber si lo continúo!

**Un gran cambio (capt 1)**

Cierto día, un rumor corría por todo el cuartel general. En una de las salas de la milicia se discutía lo reciente.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó Havoc con mueca de poca importancia y jugando un poco con el cigarrillo en la boca, como si lo que acabara de decir Fuery se tratase de una tontería.  
- Bueno, pues eso fue lo que oí.- dijo Fuery bajando la cabeza, avergonzado porque no le creían.

En ese momento Roy entró acompañado de Riza a la sala. Ambos notaron que poco antes de su llegada, Fuery, Havoc y Breda parecían hablar de algo muy importante; los tres se encontraban reunidos en un rincón de la habitación muy atentos a la llegada e interrupción de Mustang.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablaban?- preguntó Roy un poco curioso, que a juzgar por lo rostros de sus subordinados había interrumpido una interesante conversación.  
- No es nada, Fuery dice que hay un "alquimista del amor" en ciudad Central.- dijo Havoc un poco burlón en lo que al finalizar él y Breda soltaron una risita.  
- Es verdad.- afirmó Roy muy serio.

Los tres subordinados lo miraron con una cara de idiotas.

- ¡Les dije que era verdad!-dijo Fuery tras escuchar las palabras del coronel.

- Bueno sí, sí, y qué si es verdad.- se mostró molesto Breda porque el rumor de Fuery resultó ser verdad. Junto con Havoc sabía que Roy, con ese tono de voz, no se jugaría una bromita.

- Así es…un alquimista que parece poseer habilidad para desarrollar sentimientos en las personas ronda por las calles de Central, yo más bien diría que es brujería. Lo peor es que se toma la molestia de darle lecciones a la gente.- mencionó en su tono natural.

- ¿Lecciones? ¿Qué tipo de lecciones?- preguntó Havoc.

- Le gusta divertirse haciendo travesuras con el fin de que así la gente aprenda algunos valores.- continuó Riza muy firme, dando a conocer que junto con Roy sabía del tema.

- Supongo que he aclarado el rumor, en ese caso, me retiro, y espero que se pongan a hacer lo que les corresponde.- salió inmediatamente Roy de la habitación seguido por Riza.

Un rato se quedaron en total silencio los tres subordinados.

- Eh...tengo la ligera impresión de que estaba escuchándonos desde un principio del otro lado de la puerta.- dijo Breda poco después de que el coronel se marchara.

Afuera de la sala Riza suspiraba profundamente.

- Coronel, ¿Ya me puedo retirar?- preguntó ante la cara de orgullo de Mustang.

- ¿Ah? Claro, sólo quería mostrarles a esos buenos para nada que su coronel está bien informado de todo.- presumió Roy, quien efectivamente sí estaba escuchando desde un principio la conversación desde afuera.

- Sólo para eso me llamó.- se lamentó Riza, Roy le miró un poco ofendido.

- P-pero...- decía tratando de excusarse mientras veía que la teniente se retiraba muy decepcionada por su actitud.

Por otro lado, en las calles de ciudad Central, una armadura y un joven alquimista rubio se encontraban merodeando.

- ¡Aaaah que linda mañana!, ¿No te parece, Al?- le preguntó Ed a su hermano menor.  
- Así parece.- respondió Alphonse, que sólo miraba la expresión despreocupada de su hermano.

Por fin, un día de descanso.

Poco después las tripas de Edward comenzaron a rugir, por lo que el paseo matutino se volvió pesquisa alimenticia para sesear el hambre del ambarino.

Los hermanos Elric siguieron buscando dónde comer hasta que Edward notó cierta inquietud en su hermano menor, debido a que constantemente bajaba la cabeza cuando él le miraba.

- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó después de notar su comportamiento.  
- ¿Ah? N-no es nada jeje.- río Alphonse fingidamente.

Ed lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero no le tomó importancia y siguió caminando.

- ¡Mira ahí parecen vender co...- gritó en un principio emocionado cuando vio un establecimiento, pero al mirar hacia su hermano, cortó sus palabras al ver que éste se encontraba de pie, de nuevo bajando la cabeza, aunque esta vez sin disimular.

- Invité a Winry a ciudad Central.- confesó finalmente Al muy apenado.  
- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!  
- Es que hace mucho que no la vemos.- intentó explicar la invitación.  
- ¡Si pe-pero no debiste!- le reclamó aún sorprendido.

Alphonse no dijo nada, sabiendo lo que Ed se refería, recordando que cientos de veces él le pidió que no lo hiciera por la situación que atravesaban, además, no quería poner en peligro a Winry.

- Uff.- suspiró Ed después de pensarlo un poco y de ver a su arrepentido hermano.- ¿Y dónde quedaste en vernos?- preguntó asumiendo la llegada de la chica.  
- ¡Yo sabía que también querrías verla!- emocionó Al.  
- ¡¡ ¿Eh?! ¡¡YO NO DIJE QUE QUERÍA VERLA!!- gritó molesto.- Además, necesito que cheque mi automail.- dijo muy pedante.  
- Hermano ¿No tienes otra excusa mejor?  
- ¡Já y para qué mas querría verla!- respondió muy antipático.  
- Nunca cambias.- expresó la armadura un poco decepcionada.

Así Ed y Al se encaminaron hacia la estación de trenes, lugar donde quedaron en verse con Winry. Al llegar, rápidamente se toparon con la rubia.

- ¡Edward, Alphonse!- gritó ella al verlos.  
- Qué bueno que viniste Winry.- la saludó alegre Al.  
- ¿Y tú Edward, no me vas a saludar?- se dirigió Winry a él un poco molesta.  
- Hola Winry.- murmuró enojado y sin verla. Cruzando los brazos recordó las insinuaciones que Al le hacía con respecto a ella.  
- ¡Vaya forma de recibirme Edo!- le dijo ofendida.- ¡Ya verás cómo te recibiré la próxima vez que vallas a Rizenbull!  
- ¡Pero si siempre me recibes estrellando tu estúpida llave en mi cabeza!- empezó el pleito.  
- ¡Eso es porque tú te lo buscas!  
- ¡Mecánica loca!- la retó Ed.  
- ¡Grano de arroz!- se defendió continuando la riña.

Alphonse sólo se apartó de los dos chicos que parecían nunca acabar de pelear, como si todavía fuesen niños.

Entre la gente que esperaba el arribo de los trenes, deambulaba una figura con capucha, que no dejaba ver su rostro y observaba todo lo que sucedía en la estación. Le llamó la atención ver a una chica rubia peleando con un chico de baja estatura del mismo color de cabello, y una armadura que trataba de calmarlos.

- Hermano...Winry, ¿Es qué nunca se van a llevar bien? ni si quiera intentan entenderse.- se quejó Al.

La figura que los miraba, al escuchar claramente las palabras de Alphonse, dibujó una gran sonrisa picaresca en su cubierto rostro.

Se acercó decididamente a ellos, se frotó las manos y pasó justo por en medio de Winry y Ed, quienes peleaban cara a cara. Extendió las manos de modo que tomó con una la mano de Ed, y con la otra la mano de Winry, pronunció unas extrañas palabras y los soltó en seguida.

Edward y Winry sintieron al mismo tiempo un escalofrío que les recorrió todo el cuerpo. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido sólo para ellos.

Cuando Ed volvió en sí, intentó reprocharle al hombre.

- ¡Oiga fíjese donde an...- pero al voltear, el causante se había perdido entre la muchedumbre. - ¿Estás bien, Winry?- le preguntó Alphonse a la chica que estaba anonada.  
- Ah...si, creo.- respondió un poco confundida.  
- Oye Al, ¿no notaste algo extraño en ese sujeto?- intentó Ed de buscar al hombre.  
- No, todo pasó muy rápido.  
- Tal vez sólo estoy exagerando.- río un poco creyendo que el sujeto había topado por accidente con ellos, ignorando por supuesto que había tenido la misma sensación que Winry.

Los dos olvidaron el pleito y con Alphonse se encaminaron a casa de Huges, él amablemente había aceptado que Winry se alojara en su casa.

El par de hermanos se despidieron de ella quedando en verse al día siguiente.

xXx

En la noche, mientras todos dormían, a desconocimiento de Edward y Winry, algo extraño sucedía en ellos. El inquieto Edward, que se movía de una lado a otro en su cama del cuartel general, de pronto, se había vuelto un chico con tranquilo sueño, y Winry, que descansaba apaciguadamente, empezó a cambiar constantemente de lugar en la cama que le ofrecieron en casa de Maes.

A la mañana siguiente Winry despertó tranquilamente. Aún adormilada y desaliñada se sentó en la cama bostezando enormemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Luego miró extrañada el lugar.

- Pero... ¿qué lugar es éste?- se preguntó mirando la habitación que a su parecer no le era familiar. Se sintió extraña, miró sus manos, se tocó la cabeza y notó que su cabello estaba suelto.

Tocó asustada su cara recorriendo sus facciones, deslizó las manos por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho, ahí se detuvo.

- ¡Pero que ...- dijo sintiendo aquella parte de su femenino cuerpo.- ¡¡AAAH!!- gritó dando un salto de la cama.- ¡Y-YO N-NO TENGO PECHOS!- dijo mirando hacia su pecho notando que estaba muy equivocada.

Se acercó a paso lento al espejo del tocador con una cara de miedo, tragó saliva y ahí descubrió lo peor.

En el reflejo del tocador, Edward se topó con la imagen de Winry.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- se escuchó un grito ensordecedor por toda la habitación.

- ¿Winry? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Gracia pasando por la habitación de la chica.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"_No... esto no está bien ¡¡YO NO SOY WINRY!!"_ se dijo Ed en pensamiento al tiempo que veía la aterradora imagen de su no perteneciente cuerpo.

- ¿Gracia? Ah...s-si estoy bien es sólo que...que me topé con un bicho raro...- disimuló en su terror- ...raro, muy raro- susurró viendo el reflejo del espejo.

En Ed no había explicación de lo que le estaba sucediendo, parecía una pesadilla de la cual pronto quería despertar. Fue en busca de agua y lo único que encontró fue una jarra llena de la vital sustancia. No lo pensó y se vació la jarra completa en todo el cuerpo creyendo que así despertaría. Pero no fue así, ahora no sólo estaba confundido sino también mojado.

"_No, no, no... esto no funciona ¡Demonios! ¿Y si esto es una broma de Mustang? pero, de ser así, esto no se sentiría tan real..."_ se dijo recordando cuando se tocó el pecho y se sentía demasiado real, a lo que se sonrojó de inmediato.

"_Un momento..."_ pensó luego de un rato de agobio creyendo que no habría algo peor _"si yo estoy en el cuerpo de Winry, entonces ella debe estar en..."_

- ¡Hermano ya levántate!- le pidió Al debido a que se rehusaba a despertarse.  
- Hmm...- el chico abrió un ojo muy pesadamente.  
- ¿Alphonse?- preguntó al notar que frente a sus ojos estaba la armadura.  
- ¿Hermano, estás bien?  
- ¿Hermano? No te entiendo Al. Y... ¿Por qué estoy en el cuartel general?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Alphonse permanecía de pie frente a su hermano sin entender su extraña actitud.

No fue hasta que Ed apreció ligeramente su reflejo en la coraza de Al.

- ¡Waaaaaa!- se puso de pie y fue corriendo al baño para percatarse que tampoco ese cuerpo le pertenecía.- ¡Mi cuerpo! ¿Porqué estoy en el cuerpo de Ed?- se preguntó Winry. Se miró un rato manteniendo la calma, pero no soportó por mucho tiempo.- ¡Yo no quería esto!- se lamentó llorando.  
- ¿Hermano? ¿Qué te pasa?- se asomó Al en el baño.  
- ¡Déjame sola!- gritó entre lágrimas provocando que Alphonse inmediatamente se fuese asustado.  
- ¿Qué hiciste para merecer esto Winry? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a una chica tan linda como yo?- decía alterada.

Alphonse estaba muy asustado. Jamás había visto a su hermano actuar de esa forma; prefirió dejarlo solo para no causar más problemas.

Lo que no sabía Al, era que esto todavía era el principio de un desenfrenado cambio que traería las más alocadas situaciones para Winry y Ed, en donde ambos descubrirían cosas de cada uno, y tal vez, hasta sentimientos que desconocían.  
**  
Continuará:**


	2. Soportando cuerpos

SIN CORREGIR

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Son más comentarios de los que esperaba, vaya, ojala en mis otros fics comentaran tanto XD. ¡Les mando saludos y de nuevo mil gracias! Espero que les guste.

**Soportando cuerpos (capt 2)**

Mientras tanto, en casa de Huges…

- Tengo que encontrar la forma de regresar a mi cuerpo.- decía Ed en el cuerpo de Winry dando en la habitación vueltas en círculo.- Pero primero tengo que ver a Winry, digo, verme a mí o...¡¡Ya ni sé lo que digo!! ¡¡Esto es muy frustrante!!- gritó desesperado.

Se calmó un poco y decidió ir por Winry, en su cuerpo, lo más pronto posible. Ya se estaba yendo cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

- Esperen, no me puedo ir así.- dijo viendo que estaba muy desaliñada y con la pijama puesta.

"_Pero si me cambio tendría que..." _se sonrojó otra vez "_no Edward, no pienses en estupideces, puedes cambiarte con los ojos cerrados"_ se dijo meneando la cabeza.

Abrió la maleta de Winry y notó que sólo habían vestidos muy coloridos "_Mujeres..."_pensó, vestidos nada agradables para él, hasta que encontró uno que le pareció el indicado.

Cerró los ojos y a ciegas se puso el vestido, con mucho esfuerzo pero se lo puso. Para peinarse no hubo problema, ya que en su cuerpo llevaba el cabello largo y no había dificultad para cepillárselo y dejárselo suelto. Todo esto lo hizo sin verse al espejo. La simple idea de no toparse con su verdadero reflejo le aterraba.

Se puso los zapatos y salió de la habitación, bajaba por las escaleras cuando de nuevo sintió algo extraño.

"_Qué extraño, siento que todo se ve diferente..." _luego se dio cuenta de lo que era "_Soy... ¡SOY MÁS ALTO!"_ se dijo con lágrimas de felicidad entrando en un trance de completa alegría.

- Winry... ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- dijo una pequeña vocecita a su costado.

La rubia no despertaba de su trance de felicidad.

- Winry...- dijo triste Elysia al notar que la ignoraban.

- ¿Ah?- preguntó despertando del trance.

- Que si quieres jugar muñecas conmigo.

- Yo no juego muñecas, ¿Por qué no vas con una de tus amigas?- dijo Ed en cuerpo de Winry con su sutileza no mal intencionada, ése era su carácter. No tenía intención de ofender a la niña, pero lo había hecho.

Elysia sollozó rompiendo en lágrimas.

- ¡No llores!- alarmó Ed recordando que estaba en casa de Huges, y que ofender a Elysia ahí era castigo de muerte.- Jugaré contigo.- sonrió un poco.

La pequeña rió y fue por sus juguetes.

"_Tengo que huir de aquí, es demasiado peligroso que me quede, Elysia...podría darse cuenta...¡¡Oh por favor es una niña de tres años!! ¡¿Por qué pienso en tantas incoherencias?! ¡¡ ¡ESTO ME ESTÁ VOLVIENDO LOCO!!" _pensaba Ed haciendo ademanes exagerados muy propios de él.

Elysia, que hacía rato había regresado con las muñecas, miraba muy curiosa a Winry con sus ademanes exagerados.

- Winry... ¿Tienes pulgas?- preguntó con la misma inocencia con la que veía a la chica, quien enseguida se asustó enormemente al notar que la niñita la veía desde poco rato.

- ¿Pulgas? ¡No! ¡No tengo pulgas! -_"Bueno, no sé si Winry tenga..."_- Ed notó que la niña esperaba una respuesta mirándolo atentamente -_"¡Gluck! ¡Piensa en algo Ed!"_- lo que pasa es que...tomé café, jeje.- justificó con gran sonrisa.

- Ah... ¡Yo soy ésta y tú eres ella!- dijo Elysia sin darle importancia a la actitud de Winry y mostrando dos muñecas, seleccionando a la vez la suya.

- S-si.- alivió Ed por evitar las dudas de Ely respecto a su comportamiento.

Tiempo después, Elysia estaba muy entretenida jugando sus muñecas, mientras que Ed, sentado en el suelo con el cuerpo de Winry, se aburría enormemente y sólo sostenía la muñeca que le dieron.

"_Pobre Winry, lo que tiene que soportar..."_ se dijo aguantando el aburrimiento.

- Tú no eres Winry.- dijo Elysia sorpresivamente, dejando de jugar y mirando en aspecto a la chica.

- ¿Q-que?- se sorprendió despertando del aburrimiento.- ¡Claro que soy Winry!- trató de engañar a la niña sin comprender de dónde había surgido la afirmación de que efectivamente él, no era Winry.

- Haber, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

"_Piensa...color favorito de Winry... rápido, rápido... era el azul... ¿o el verde?..¡AAAH! ¡NO SÉ CUÁL ES EL COLOR FAVORITO DE WINRY!"_

- Ah...pues...rosado.- respondió un poco nervioso y sin opción.

- ¡Mentira!- exclamó Elysia poniendo mucho más nervioso a Ed.

"_Ésta niña lo sabe. No sé como, pero los sabe, sabe que no soy Winry"_ se decía desesperadamente. Para su sorpresa la pequeñita parecía saber que no era Winry.

- Eres...- empezó diciendo Elysia ante la cara pasmada de la rubia.- ¡Tú eres Susy!- exclamó juguetona.

- ¿Susy? ¿Quién es Susy?- preguntó Ed completamente confundido.

- ¡La muñeca que te di! ¡Yo estoy jugando con la muñeca Winry, por eso deberías usar un vestido amarillo en vez de verde, porque ése es el color favorito de Susy! ¡Te dije la vez pasada que el amarillo no era el color favorito de Susy!- dijo Elysia refiriéndose a las muñecas.

Ed estaba que se desmayaba del susto "_E-eh una muñeca...que se llama Winry...y yo pensando que...e-eh..."_.

- ¿Pero si te acuerdas con quién se casaba Winry?- preguntó Ely dulcemente.

Ed sólo se quedó callado. Seguramente era un personaje inventado con quien no daría el nombre.

- ¡Pues con Ed!- mostró muy alegre un pequeño muñeco.

"_..."_

- ¿Winry?- preguntó Elysia al ver a la chica bajar la cabeza.

- ¡¡YO NO ME VOY A CASAR CON WINRY!!- explotó gritando aunque había cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas de chica.

- No con Winry, sino con Ed.- corrigió a Winry.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Ya me voy! Si llega tu papá le dices que...que tuve que salir.- le dejó claro a la niña de tres años.

Salió huyendo de la casa de Huges.

"¿_Já, casarme con Winry?" _pensaba muy furioso encaminándose al cuartel general, especialmente cuando recordó que en el juego de muñecas él era un muñeco de baja estatura.

Caminó un buen rato cuando de nuevo se sintió extraño "_Siento que algo me pesa..."_ miró hacia su pecho y muy sonrojado entendió porqué "¡¡_Definitivamente tengo que regresar a mi cuerpo!!"_ se dijo poniendo una mano en la frente y meneando la cabeza en forma de lamento.

- ¡Oye preciosa!– escuchó gritar a sus espaldas.

Volteó lentamente con cara de asco. Un joven en motocicleta se había detenido en la calle para admirar su afeminado cuerpo.

- ¡Sí tú! ¡La de hermosa figura!- le gritó el tipo haciéndole piropos.

Ed mantuvo los puños cerrados, asomando una gran vena en la frente.

- ¡Vamos muñeca! ¡No te resistas!- le invitaron a dar un paseo.

- ¿Muñeca?- murmuró entre dientes. Eso fue el colmo, el simple término muñeca le trajo el no muy agradable recuerdo de un muñeco relativo a su estatura.

Se preparó para dar el grito más grande no propio de una chica.

- ¿¡QUÉ NO ME RESISTA!? ¡AQUÍ EL ÚNICO QUE TENDRÁ QUE RESISTIR ERES TÚ CON MIS PUÑETAZOS!- gritó enormemente Winry en completa irritación.

La gente que paseaba por la calle quedó impactada al ver a la chica rubia explotar tan grosera y amenazadoramente. El chico de los piropos salió huyendo a toda prisa.

"_Ése maldito imbécil..."_ se dijo Ed muy quitado de la pena y volviendo a encaminarse al cuartel general.

En el cuartel general, las cosas no eran poco más sencillas para Winry.

- Hermano...llevas mucho tiempo encerrado en el baño, ¿No crees que es tiempo de salir?- preguntó Al, muy preocupado, parado frente a la puerta del baño de la habitación.

- ¡Yo decidiré cuando salir!- se escuchó gritar desde adentro.

En el baño, Winry se encontraba sentada en el piso llevándose las piernas hacia el pecho y sollozando que ese no era su cuerpo.

"_Tranquila Winry, es sólo una pesadilla de la que pronto despertarás... ¡Pero ya esperé mucho!_ _Lo sabía, esto me pasa por llevarme mal con Ed, siempre supe que pagaría por mi mal comportamiento ¡Eso me pasa por dejar que él siempre se disculpe! Aunque, pocas veces lo hace pero... ¡BUAAA! ¡QUIERO REGRESAR A MI CUERPO!!_" pensó Winry creyendo que era castigo divino.

En lo que seguía encerrada en el baño, su cuerpo controlado por Ed llegó al cuartel.

- ¿Disculpe ha visto a...a E...cof, cof.- corrigió aquel en el cuerpo de la joven.- ¿Al mejor alquimista de toda ciudad Central?- le preguntó muy orgulloso a un militar que pasaba por los corredores.

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Mustang! Él se encuentra en...

- ¡NO! ¡NO ÉSE!- gritó molesta la chica.- ¡Si no Edward Elric!

- ¡Ah el enano! Pues él...- el militar no pudo terminar de hablar; Winry lo había tomado bruscamente del cuello del uniforme.

- ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Hoy no he tenido un excelente día que digamos, como para que encima se burle de m...de Ed! ¡Quiero saber donde está Edward Elric! ¡AHORA!- gritó ya muy harta de buscar el verdadero cuerpo de su controlador.

- Está en su habitación y no ha salido de ahí.- respondió muy asustado el militar por la increíble fuerza de la chica, que apenas escuchó la respuesta se fue con paso firme a la habitación del alquimista, mejor dicho, a su habitación.

Llegó muy molesto al lugar en el cuerpo de Winry.

- ¡Winry! creí que nosotros iríamos a verte.- dijo Al cuando la vio entrar. - ¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó. - Está en el baño, no creo que salga.- le respondió percatándose del semblante que traía. - ¡Vete de aquí Al!- pidió muy determinante.

La armadura la miró aterrorizado.

Winry, en cuerpo, se acercó a la puerta del baño. Suspiró profundamente, abrió la puerta y entró prontamente al baño.

Alphonse observó muy asustado esto último.

Dentro del baño, Winry en el cuerpo de Ed bajaba la cabeza. Al escuchar que alguien entró, alzó la vista sólo para toparse con ella misma.

- ¡AAAAAAAH!- gritó.

-¡Cállate Winry o nos escucharán!- pidió Ed en el cuerpo de ella.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó el alquimista bajo el control de Winry.

- Sí, soy yo. Por favor Winry, guarda la calm...- decía tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¡WAAAA ESTÁS EN MI CUERPO!- gritó Winry poniéndose de pie y dándole golpes al que usurpaba su cuerpo.

- ¡WINRYYYYY!- gritaba el pobre chico que a pesar de no ser suyo el cuerpo sentía la pesadez de su propio brazo derecho.

- ¡Eres un pervertido Edward! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi cuerpo?

- ¡YO NADA!- gritó con la voz de ella.

- ¡Mira cómo me traes! ¡Con un vestido horrible!- grito viéndose a ella misma con un vestido nada atractivo para una chica.

- ¡¿Horrible?!Horribles estaban los demás!!

- ¡Ése vestido lo puso mi abuela por accidente, lo iba a dar a la caridad!

- ¡¡Pues yo qué iba a saber de cosas de mujeres!!

- ¡No me digas que...QUE ME VISTE DESNUDA!

- ¡¿QUUEEEÉ?! ¡CLARO QUE NO!- sonrojó.

- ¡¿Entonces?!

- ¡Me tapé los ojos! ¡Sabes Winry no estamos para tonterías ahora! ¡Debemos recuperar nuestros cuerpos!- gritó hartándose de nuevo en el cuerpo de su amiga.

- Si, ¿Pero cómo?

- Por ahora no tengo idea, pero si vamos a estar así debemos actuar adecuadamente.

- De acuerdo.- afirmó el chico en condiciones de Winry.

Hubo un poco de calma por unos momentos, Edward y Winry se miraban mutuamente muy atentos. El verse a sí mismos cara a cara, tal cual eran, no era cosa de todos los días.

"_Muy bien Ed, ahora que estás solo frente a ella, con nadie que pueda vernos, es momento de que le digas lo que sientes... lo que ya no aguantas, aquello que ya no soportas guardarte, que..._

- ¡Winry necesito ir al baño!- confesó ya no aguantándose las ganas.

- ¿AAAAH?- gritó Winry al escuchar lo que dijo en su cuerpo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Hace tiempo que lo estoy soportando!- el pobre Ed se estaba orinando desde un principio, pero para ese entonces ya no aguantaba más.

- ¡VAS A HACER EXPLOTAR MI VEJIGA, EDWARD!

- ¿QUÉ? ¡No es mi culpa que bebieras tanta agua la noche anterior!- dijo en su defensa recordando que cuando despertó, y vio la jarra de agua, ésta debía tener una explicación de ser en la habitación de Winry.

- ¡Yo qué iba a saber de ésta maldición!

- ¡YA NO AGUANTO!- gemía en el cuerpo de la chica.

- ¡P-PERO NO PUEDES VERME!- gritó ella defendiendo la intimidad de quien en verdad era.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡COMPERMISO, TENGO QUE ORINAR!- no soportó. Se acercó al bacín, alzó su vestido y...

- ¡¡EDWARD ELRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!- gritó Winry a todo pulmón al presenciar lo que hizo su amigo de infancia para librarse de la pesadez de su cuerpo de chica.

Ed había orinado frente a la dueña del cuerpo que portaba. No sabía cómo había orinado, pero el instinto del cuerpo que ahora asumía lo obligó a hacerlo.

- ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!- gritó furiosa Winry en cuerpo de él.

Edward todavía se estaba aliviando de haberse librado de su tortura cuando vio la cara rencorosa de Winry reflejada en la cara de su propio cuerpo de alquimista "_Ed... eres un idiota__"_ se dijo así mismo tras reflexionar lo que hizo.

Winry salió como relámpago del baño y posteriormente de la habitación.

Ed, en el cuerpo de Winry, la siguió para alcanzarla, ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para vengarse.

Alphonse que esperaba afuera de la habitación los vio salir; a Winry con una cara de extrema preocupación seguido por un colérico Ed.

- Me pregunto… ¿Qué tanto habrán hecho en el baño?- se preguntó Al tras ver sus rostros.

Ed (Winry) entró a la oficina de Mustang, rápido la encontró mientras Winry (Ed) lo seguía por detrás. En la oficina estaba Riza y los subordinados de Mustang. Ed se acercó al coronel, quien al verlo entrar tan molesto se preparó para molestar al mayor de los Elric.

- ¿Y cómo amaneció el pequeño Ed?- preguntó con burla Roy.

- ¡Muy bien querido coronel!- dijo Winry controlando el cuerpo del chico y afeminando la actitud de éste.- ¿Y usted, cómo le ha ido ardiente Mustang?- se sentó en las piernas de Roy, dejándolo petrificado por su actitud tan coqueta.

- ¡WINRY! ¡BÁJATE DE...!- empezó gritando Ed en el cuerpo de la chica, pero al ver que todos le miraban extrañados, después de la reveladora escena, prefirió aguantarse el teatrito de Winry.

- ¡Hay WINRY! ¡Pero si TÚ sabes cuáles son mis preferencias!- dijo Ed nuevamente controlado por su amiga.- ¡¿O qué?! ¿No me vas a decir que ese vestido no es de TÚ preferencia?- decía el chico chica echándole en cara todo lo que había dicho antes.

- Bien.- expresó Ed muy retador en el cuerpo de Winry.- ¡Mira esto!- se preparó para su burla.- ¡Hola a todos soy Winry Rockbell una mecánica loca que vive para reparar automeils pero que no puede reparar su propia cabeza cuando le falta un tornillo!- gritó haciendo muecas muy exageradas y mofándose de ella.

- ¡PUES MÍRENME SOY UN MEGA HIPER MICROSCÓPICO ENANO DE LOS PITUFOS QUE VIVE EN UN GRANO DE ARROZ! ¡LA, LA, LA SOY EDWARD ELRIC EL ALQUIMISTA DE PLÁSTICO!- gritó el ambarino claramente manejado por Winry, dejando atónitos a todos.

La cara de Winry (Ed) era algo imposible de describir, parecía que iba a explotar la tercera guerra mundial.

Todos, absolutamente todos los del cuartel, no comprendían nada de lo que les sucedía a Winry y a Edward. Jamás se los habían imaginado actuar de esa forma. Pero así como los sueños se hacen realidad, también las pesadillas, como bien supieron Ed y Winry que estaban por iniciar una guerra de ridiculeces, y peor aún, de sentimientos encontrados.

.


	3. La terrible solución

SIN CORREGIR

¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegra mucho que les agrade el fic! ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Espero verlos nuevamente entre mis comentarios! ¡Son tan lindos! Gracias porque así como yo me tomo el tiempo de escribir ustedes se toman la molestia de leerlos. No me tardaré la próxima vez en publicar jeje. ¡Dejen reviews pliz!

**NOTA: **No me ha hago responsable si lo leen e imaginan demás jeje luego no me tachen de pervertida o mal pensada.

**La terrible solución (capt 3)**

Después del incómodo silencio que provocó el extraño comentario de Ed controlado por Winry, todos se calmaron, a excepción de Winry (Ed) que seguía apretando los puños de coraje como nunca lo había hecho en su vida por lo antes dicho.

- Edward Elric...- murmuró Roy, volviendo a la incómoda situación frente a él y frunciendo el ceño como particularmente solía hacer al estar enfadado.

- ¡¿Si mi coronel?!- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¡ ¿PODRÍAS BAJARTE DE MÍ?!- gritó enfadado asomando una gran vena latiente en la frente, debido a que el cuerpo de Ed seguía sentado en sus piernas. Winry en cuerpo del chico hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo.- ¡¡ ¿Caráy pero qué te sucede?!- gritó más enfadado Mustang al ponerse de pie y dejarlo caer al suelo, puesto que se negó a quitarse.- ¡Seguramente estás enfermo!- le dijo y todos los presentes en la oficina vieron a Ed sentado en suelo frotándose el trasero por la caída.

"¡_Hay que dolor!, a pesar de no ser mi cuerpo lo siento como si así fuera"_ se quejaba Winry en pensamiento.

El verdadero Edward, que estaba en el cuerpo de Winry, despertó de su profundo coraje al oír lo que dijo Mustang. _"¿Enfermo?...jéjéjé"_ pensó al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de Winry.

- ¡Así es coronel Mustang! Edward está enfermo. Estuvo practicando demasiado con la alquimia que seguramente acabó con sus pocas neuronas. Sinceramente, yo recomendaría que se lo llevaran a un psiquiátrico, digo, para no arriesgarnos.- dijo Winry controlada por el ingenioso Ed.

- ¡Yo no estoy...- trató de defenderse Winry en cuerpo de él, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- ¿Alguien dijo enfermo?- se escuchó una voz grave. Todos los que estaban en la oficina sabían a quién le pertenecía tan peculiar voz.- En la familia Armstrong tenemos toda clase de métodos han pasado de generación en generación para curar enfermedades.- dijo el mayor asomándose en la oficina de Mustang y luciéndose como siempre.- Pueden ser un poco asquerosas pero son efectivas.- esperó que alguien aprobara que Edward quedara en sus manos.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- afirmó Ed en Winry.

"_Dijo...Gluck... ¿asquerosas?" _pensó Winry con terror, a sus espaldas se asomó una gran sombra musculosa.

- Joven Elric, le aseguro por el honor de mi familia que se sentirá mejor.- exclamó Armstrong sujetándolo fuertemente, haciendo sus exageradas poses y enseñando sus músculos.

Así como entró de improvisto, en un santiamén se llevó a Edward para aplicarle sus dichosas curas, sujetándolo cual muñeco de trapo.

"_Ésa Winry no tiene idea de lo que le espera" _rió maliciosamente Ed frotándose las manos, mientras todos veían a la chica que parecía loca haciendo pantomimas.

- Esto…yo me voy al salón de belleza.- huyó para no causar más alboroto.

Los que estaban en la sala permanecieron en silencio tras la ida de Winry y Ed. Mustang se acomodó el uniforme con el semblante todavía molesto por la actitud del último.

- Espero que la enfermedad de Ed no sea contagiosa.- dijo Havoc volviendo a la normalidad junto con los demás, después de haber visto como se llevaron al pobre de Edward, que más bien, era la pobre de Winry.

xXx

"_No debí dejar que Armstrong se llevara a Winry, ahora tendrá que soportar sus discursos y menjurjes... ¡Ñam, ella se lo buscó!" _refunfuñó Ed en pensamiento._ "Ahora debo convencer a Al de que soy el verdadero Edward"._

Alphonse que no había estado presente durante la riña de Ed y Winry en el salón, estaba rondando por el cuartel, ahí, en los pasillos, se topó con Winry.

"_Bien, ahora trataré de guardar la calma para explicarme con Al" _intentaba tranquilizarse Ed para hablar con su hermano menor.

- ¡Al ayúdame estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de Winry y necesito tú ayuda!- gritó "tranquilo" poseyendo a Winry, dejando incógnito a Al.

- Winry, creo que necesitas ir al médico, te noto un poco extraña.- le recomendó la armadura.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Soy tu hermano, Al!- exclamó la rubia.

- Llamaré a urgencias Winry, creo que tienes fiebre.- supuso que la chica estaba enferma. Ella bajó la cabeza de coraje, Ed en su cuerpo era poco paciente con su hermano.

- ¡¡Aarrrg!! ¡Te lo demostraré!... ¡Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas! ¡Cuando éramos pequeños siete veces seguidas mojaste la cama! ¡Rompiste el florero de mamá y te prometí que no le diría! ¡Solías pedirme que durmiera a tu lado porque decías que había un monstruo en el ropero! Y…- gritaba cosas que únicamente él debía saber de su hermano, confesándolo todo para que le creyera de una buena vez.

- Uhmm…no te creo.- dijo Al un poco retador todavía después de escuchar todo lo que le dijo Winry, es decir Ed.

La chica estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza por la armadura que se resistía a creerle.

- Además….mi hermano posee un carácter que le supera no sólo en estatura.- lo puso a prueba.

- ¡A QUIÉN LE DICES MICROBIO QUE PARA VERLO NECESITAS UNA LUPA!

- Y-yo no dije… ¡HERMANO!- exclamó nervioso Al y señalando a la rubia, definitivamente era Ed.

- Si Al, soy yo.- afirmó dejando atrás el coraje. Había pasado la prueba, aunque no hubo necesidad de fingir.- Bien, necesito que me ayudes…

- ¡ERES UNA CHICA! – seguía eufórico Al para sorpresa de Ed.

- ¡¿PUES QUÉ MÁS PARESCO?! ¡SOY WINRY, ELLA ES UNA CHICA!

- Si, esta bien, te ayudaré…pero…- vio de pies a cabeza el nuevo cuerpo de su hermano.

- ¿Qué tanto miras Al?- preguntó Ed sonrojándose, un poco estupefacto por la mirada.

- ¿Por qué llevas un vestido tan horrendo?- le preguntó inocente.

- Luego hablaremos de eso.- resistió el enojo.

Por otro lado, a Winry en cuerpo de Ed le estaba yendo de lo peor en casa de Armstrong, quien extrañamente lo llevó hasta ahí.

- Muy bien joven Edward, ahora probaremos el puré de manzana con trozos de puerco crudo, pescado fresco y mantequilla ¡Un manjar para su paladar!- ignoraba Armstrong su cara de asco.

"_¡Noooo! ¡No más por favor!" _suplicaba Winry en el interior de Ed, ya estaba harta de tantas extrañas combinaciones. Le había explicado al musculoso que era suficiente desde el primer platillo extraño y que con eso se sentía de maravilla, pero ahora Armstrong quería deleitarlo con sus "exquisitas" innovadoras recetas.

- Creo que voy a vomitar.- susurró Winry llevándose una mano a la boca para retenerse y otra al estómago por el deseo de expulsar la comida. "_Necesito quitarme este horrible sabor de la boca"_ se dijo.

Miró desesperada a todos lados para encontrar algo bebible que pudiera quitarle ese horrible sabor. Entre los horrendos platillos bien decorados sobre la mesa elegante de la familia Armstrong, encontró un vaso de leche. Sin pensarlo se lo bebió de un jalón. El hombre de mechoncito rubio lo miró asombrado.

- ¡DE VERDAD ESTÁ ENFERMO JOVEN ELRIC!- se lamentó Armstrong meneando la cabeza y soltando lágrimas, ni sus recetas medicinales le hacían efecto.

-¿Ah?- miró Winry al hombre sólo para recordar que Ed odiaba la leche y que bebérsela como salvación no era propio de él.- Esto…- trató de reponer.

De la nada salieron Mustang, Fuery, Breda y Havoc asomándose en el comedor.

- Muy bien Ed.- mostró Mustang una gran sonrisa.- Supongo que tus violentos cambios de actitud tienen una explicación, aunque...- recordó.- eso no evitará el doloroso castigo que después te daré por el acoso de hacer rato.- mencionó con una mirada ligeramente asesina.- Como sea, eso será para después. Creo saber la razón de tus cambios y eso se llama… ¡PUBERTAD!- dijo con una voz varonil que resultaba graciosa y exagerada.

Obviamente el cuarteto de hombres había planeado que si la actitud de Ed iba más haya de una enfermedad, hablarían con él…personalmente.

- ¿Pubertad? Y… ¿de dónde saliste?…- preguntó Winry en Ed observando a Roy con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Si! Es hora de que hablamos de hombre a hombre, no me corresponde pero como vas...- le echó un vistazo al vaso con leche que acababa de beber.- necesitas ayuda urgentemente.

- Y…- decía nerviosa Winry por eso de "hombre a hombre"- ¿Qué me van a explicar?

- Empezaremos con algo sencillo.- explicó Havoc cruzando los brazos y sonriendo malévolamente, fumando su cigarrillo y acompañado de Fuery y Breda como sus secuaces.- ¡De sexualidad!- dijeron en unísono los tres a lo que el rubio se derritió de miedo.

Roy se preparó para hablar seriamente.

- Cuando una mujer y un hombre se quieren mucho mucho…

Era verdad que Ed había cambiado. Había cambiado de cuerpo con Winry, pero los del cuartel justificaban sus extraños cambios con el fenómeno llamado pubertad que iba acompañado de una explicación prolongada, en este caso, de una conversación de "hombre a hombre".

xXx

- Hermano…oí el rumor de una alquimista que según las descripciones, recuerdo que tiene cierto parecido con el hombre de la estación de trenes.- recordaba al instante Alphonse y atando acabos.- El punto es que vaga por las calles dando lecciones de amor y….- le contaba a su hermano.

- ¿De amor? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tiene que ver con lo que nos pasa a mí y a Winry?- se ofendió Ed.

- Bueno pues…- trataba de decir Al.

Ed miró muy sonrojado a su hermano menor al notar que le daba a entender muchas cosas al verlo como Winry. Ni si quiera Ed entendía porqué se sonrojaba.

- ¡Bah! Ésas son especulaciones tuyas.- decía caminando por la acera acompañado de la armadura.- Además…¿Cómo podría fijarme en…- seguía diciendo mientras lentamente se detenía ante el reflejo de un aparador en donde pronto contempló la nítida imagen de Winry.- Más bien, cómo no podría fijarme en ella…- susurró embelezado con el reflejo de su amiga.

Nunca se había fijado tanto en ella como en aquel momento.

Al notó a su hermano mayor mirando como estúpido su propio reflejo de chica, lo que le hizo pensar.

- ¿No le has hecho nada a Winry, verdad?- preguntó de nuevo inocente.

- ¡¡QUE??- despertó Ed de su trance.- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Es que yo creí que…

- Mira Al, entre Winry y yo no hay nada más que...- empezó con sus falsos sermones cuando se detuvo al ver pasar desde la otra acera al tipo misterioso de gabardina negra, el cual, era responsable de lo que le sucedía.- ¡Tras él!- le gritó a su hermano echando carrera.

El hombre misterioso ni siquiera se inmutó. Sólo viró a ver a la chica que muy quejosamente se dirigía a él.

- ¡OIGAME VIEJO DE PACOTILLA USTED ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTE INFIERNO QUE ESTOY VIVIENDO!- gritó Ed fuertemente con voz de chica.

- Entonces sí funcionó.- burló el viejo.

- ¿Cómo que funcionó?- preguntó Al a un costado de su hermano.

- La prueba que les puse.- respondió el extraño sin preocupación.

- No me importa si es una prueba o uno de sus trucos baratos ¡Sólo dígame cómo vuelvo a la normalidad!- exigió Ed.

-Simple, con un beso.- respondió el viejo y se marchó dejando estupefacto a Ed y Al mientras ambos lo perdían de vista.

- Dijo queso y no beso ¿verdad, Al?- preguntó Ed asustado.

- No, yo oí que dijo beso.- aseguró.

A Ed se le salían las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- se lamentó.

xXx

- …y así es como se forman los bebés.- terminó Mustang con Ed la plática de sexualidad, sin saber que no le había contado a él, sino a Winry.

Ésta, en el cuerpo del chico, estaba que se moría de la impresión.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward?- preguntó Havoc mirando confuso al chico que estaba como ido.

- Me voy a casa.- dijo Winry actuando como zombi con el cuerpo de Ed.

- Creo que lo tomó muy apecho.- le susurró Fuery a Havoc.

- Necesita despejarse.- recomendó Breda cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Tengo una idea sensacional!- exclamó Havoc.- ¡Busquémosle chicas! ¡Con eso se distraerá!- dijo muy seguro de su "sensacional" idea.

- No creo que eso le vaya a ayudar.- dijo Fuery.- Ah no ser que tú seas el que quiere conseguir chicas.- mencionó sospechando.

- ¿YO? ¡Por favor! Jeje.- rió Havoc avergonzado.

- Tal vez no sea mala idea después de todo.- indicó Breda muy serio.

- ¡¡Siii!!...quiero decir, cof, cof- tosió Havoc.- Te debo una Breda.- le murmuró a su compañero.

Roy que escuchaba toda la conversación de sus subordinados sonreía pícaramente.

- Señor, supongo que la reacción del joven Elric la tenía prevista y también la invitación con las chicas.- comentó Armstrong mirando al coronel.

- Sólo así aprenderá acero que nadie me hace cómplice de sus problemas.- respondió firmemente y cobrando venganza.

Entretanto, Ed en el cuerpo de Winry daba vueltas en círculo pensando en la forma correcta de explicarle a su amiga lo que debían hacer para volver a la normalidad.

"_Bien, si quiero recuperar mi cuerpo debo besar a Winry….si, como sea, el problema es que ella está muy molesta conmigo y no querrá llegar a un arreglo. Sólo tengo una solución y es…besarla por la fuerza" _se dijo muy seguro de lo que pensaba.

- Hermano, ¿Ya pensaste en algo?- le preguntó Al preocupado.

- ¡Claro!- contestó Ed.- Pero debo encontrar a Winry.

- Entonces vamos a buscarla.- se puso de pie la armadura.

xXx

La mente de Winry estaba en blanco al salir de la casa de Armstrong.

Por la calle se veía al joven alquimista deambulando perdidamente y sin rumbo. Los militares al contarle de sexualidad y pubertad habían sido muy precisos con los cambios emocionales y físicos que sufriría, creyendo que en verdad era Edward.

(Supongamos que hay ciertas cosas que una chica nunca debe escuchar de los chicos y Winry lo había escuchado todo lo suficiente como para traumarla)

Mustang se sentía satisfecho de su venganza ya que el chico resultó el doble de traumado de lo que esperaba por razones que él desconocía.

Caminando sin rumbo, Ed (Winry) fue secuestrado por los militares. Al poco tiempo se encontró en un bar rodeado de hermosas mujeres. Los militares bebían cerveza en la barra.

- ¡Vamos Ed! ¡Quita esa cara de muerto!- embromaba Havoc.- .Mira, ¿Ves a esa chica de ahí?- señaló a una bella dama.- Observa y aprende.- le dijo al chico que no mostraba expresión.

Havoc se acercó a la dama, le susurró algo en el oído e inmediatamente ésta le dio una cachetada.

- ¿Qué le dijiste Havoc?- preguntó Fuery viendo que su compañero regresaba sin éxito.

- Sólo le pedí que saliera conmigo.- lamentó débilmente.

- ¿Acaso no notaste que había un tipo acompañándola?- dijo Breda señalando al tipo que estaba justo a un lado de la chica. Él y Fuery figuraron en Havoc un burro.

El cuerpo de Ed seguía sin reaccionar y Winry dentro también.

xXx

- ¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ EN UN BAR?- le preguntó Ed a Mustang en el cuerpo de la rubia.

- Sí, los muchachos se lo llevaron.- dijo sin dar importancia.

- ¡YA VERÁ CUANDO…

- No sabía que tuvieras algo con él.- miró el rostro de Winry.

- ¡NO TENGO NADA CON E...L!- gritó Ed hablando por la mecánica.

- Pues ve a verlo antes de que alguien más sí tenga algo con él.- indicó retirándose.

- La voy a encontrar y…- bufaba.

- Tendrás que besarla.- completó Al un poco juguetón.

Un simple beso, como mencionó el misterioso individuo, sería la solución al gran problema de Winry y Ed, pero eso, también era un gran problema todavía peor.


	4. Algo que nunca cambia

SIN CORREGIR

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Lamento el atraso y no saben lo mucho que me alegra que el fic les haya gustado tanto como para tener una excelente aceptación n.n Sólo espero que les guste el FINAL

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC!**

**A lectores:** ¡Veo que con gusto que mi fic causó gracia en ustedes! lo cual a mi me provoca alegría, sólo les hago una invitación (si ustedes desean aceptarla n.nU) de mis próximos fics que serán del mismo género o uno que otro diferente. Eso si les gustó como escribo (tomando en cuenta cualquier punto).

Gracias por su apoyo pues veo a varios lectores que también me acompañan con mi fic "La alquimista de la sangre dorada".

**Nota 1:** sí, ya sé que está corto, pero ya era momento de cerrarlo con un EdxWinry.

**Algo que nunca cambia (capt 4)**

Winry en el atractivo cuerpo de su amigo Ed, empezó a sufrir las consecuencias de ser tan atrayente. En el bar las chicas empezaron a coquetearle.

- Hola, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?- pedían las bellas mujeres sin siquiera provocar reacción en él porque seguía abobado por la plática de hacía rato.  
- Viene conmigo chicas.- dijo Havoc asomándose de la nada y tratando de aprovechar el encanto de Ed.  
- Tiene suerte de tener un sobrino tan apuesto.- mencionó otra dama sin apartar la vista del muchacho.  
- ¿SOBRINO?- lloró Havoc pues las mujeres se habían burlado de él pasándole de largo.

Sorpresivamente se escuchó el aporreo de puertas al entrar unos visitantes al bar. No era sino una armadura y una jovencita rubia que tenía cara de furia y odio.

- ¡¡BUSCO A EDWARD ELRIC!!- gritó Winry jadeando de coraje y cansancio por la carrera que había echado para llegar al bar. Tenía el deseo de acabar pronto con su problema.

Fuery y Breda muertos de miedo señalaron al rubio. El chico, seguía sin habla y aparentemente sin vida, pero cuando volteó a ver quién llamaba al cuerpo que poseía, despertó de su trance.

- ¡TÚ…- gritó Ed (Winry) con mirada asesina, llamando la atención de los subordinados que ya lo creían vegetal.- ¡TÚ ME HICISTE ESTO!- denunció Winry alzando la voz y acercándose a su cuerpo.

Ed, en el cuerpo de ella, estaba que temblaba de miedo debido a que los papeles se habían invertido, ahora Winry era la enojada.

A los subordinados y Al se les atravesaba, del miedo, un nudo en la garganta, que aterrorizados se apartaron a un rincón del bar para observar la disputa.

- Wi…Winry...- susurró Ed temiendo por su vida, o la vida que ahora le correspondía.  
- ¿SABES QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME CONTARON?- gritó Winry sujetando por el cuello el horrible vestido que llevaba Ed en su cuerpo, mientras él tragaba saliva y ella hacía referencia a la plática de sexualidad.  
- ¡ESTOS CINCO IDIOTAS ME HAN HECHO UN DAÑO PSICOLÓGICO IRREPARABLE! ¡TENDRÉ PESADILLAS TODA MI VIDA Y JAMÁS ME VOLVERÉ A ACERCAR A UN HOMBRE! ¡Y TODO POR TÚ CULPA!- gritó exageradamente enojada cuya voz de chico petrificaba el alma.  
- T-tengo la solución a…nuestro problema.- le susurró Ed nervioso.  
- Menos mal.- sonrió dulcemente.

Ed se acercó a su propio cuerpo y le susurró al oído la solución.

Una puerta más hizo estruendo en el bar. Era el joven alquimista que se había metido al baño tras oír, lo que a vista de todos, sólo fue un simple susurro por parte de Winry.

- Sabía que lo tomaría así.- suspiró la chica Ed.

En el baño individual, Winry estaba recargada en la puerta llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar su impresión. Miró en dirección al espejo que estaba frente a ella y se encontró con un Ed colorado de las mejillas. Meneó la cabeza inmediatamente, se había sonrojado al imaginar que tendría que besarlo. Ni si quiera ella entendía del todo su reacción, pero sí comprendió, después de un rato, que no lo besaría a él, sino, a ella misma, algo que le resultaba extraño e incómodo.

- ¡¿Besarlo a él en mi cuerpo y yo con su cuerpo?! ¡Hiack!- se dijo imaginando grotesca escena.

Mientras tanto en el bar, Alphonse miraba a su hermano, es decir, a Winry, pensando en lo mismo que inquietaba al chico que se encontraba en el baño.

- ¿Qué sucede Al?- preguntó Ed tras ver que su hermano le observaba.  
- ¡N-NADA!- alarmó apenándose un poco por sus pensamientos.  
- Winry… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- preguntó Havoc, quien aún estaba impresionado por los gritos de Ed.  
- Jejeje supongo que está un poco alterado Edward, algo nuevo para él.- río Winry.  
- ¿Nuevo?- dijo Havoc.- Pero si cada vez que se molesta parece que la habichuela va a explotar.- mencionó tranquilo sin saber que estaba enfrente de la "habichuela".  
- ¡¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!- gritó la chica dando patadas y siendo retenida por Alphonse.

Havoc miraba sin entender la reacción de ésta hasta que llegó a una especulación que molestaría todavía más a Ed.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú y Winry son novios! ¡¿VERDAD?!- dijo el militar lanzando una mirada juguetona.  
- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- pataleó más la chica.- ¡QUIERO MI CUERPO!- gritó sin descuido.  
- ¿Tu cuerpo?- preguntó Havoc extrañado.  
- ¡N- no es nada! Lo que pasa es que…- decía Al pensando en algo para confundirlo, y no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decir.-… ¡Winry recibió un golpe en la cabeza!- gritó.  
- ¿Un golpe?- preguntó el cuerpo de chica que todavía enojado no captaba el mensaje.  
- ¡Sí, mira!- dijo Al dándole un trancazo y la rubia en seguida se desvaneció por el impacto, provocando que Havoc mirara a la armadura con cierto temor.

Edward por fin salió del baño y se dirigió a Winry sin notar que ésta estaba desmayada.

- ¡NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A BESAR!- gritó el chico un poco ruborizado y molesto, buscando el verdadero cuerpo que le correspondía, causando con sus palabras que los tres militares inmediatamente lo empezaran a molestar.  
- ¡Uuuh Edward! ¡Sabíamos que te traías algo con tu "amiga" Winry!- empezaron a molestarle como todo varón que fastidia a sus compañeros.  
- ¡No es eso!- negó Winry muy apenada en el cuerpo del alquimista, después se percató que su cuerpo estaba inerte en los brazos de Alphonse.- Al…quiero que me expliques eso.- señaló su cuerpo.  
- Jejeje…- no terminó Al y le dio un puñetazo al cuerpo de su hermano, dejándolo también inconciente.

Cuando Ed y Winry despertaron estaban en un parque siendo observados por el preocupado de Alphonse.

- ¡Hay mi cabeza!- se quejaba Ed como chica.  
- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Al?- luego preguntó Winry adolorida por el puñetazo.  
- Es que empezaban a levantar sospechas.  
- Já, ¿Pues como no? si esa Winry no es discreta.- se libró Ed de toda culpa.  
- ¿Discreta? Mira quien habla, la pulga parlanchina.- dijo mirando su cuerpo.  
- ¿PULGA?- rabió Ed, pero luego de pensarlo un poco sonrió astutamente.- Pulga te quedarás porque no pienso besarte.- creyó que así Winry rogaría perdón.  
- ¡Pues bien! De todas formas no pensaba besarte.- expresó causando que él se quedara sin habla, otras vez la jugada le salió de nuevo al revés.  
- ¿Y quedarme con tu cuerpo? ¡Es el infierno!- exclamó quejoso.  
- Di lo que quieras, no cambiaré de opinión.  
- ¡¿Así que nunca nos vamos a llevar bien?!  
- Nunca.- se cruzó de brazos.

Ed y Winry quedaron dándose la espalda mientras Al sólo les miraba. Esta vez, por única que fuera, no pensaba intervenir.

- Aunque…- dijo Ed después de un rato de silencio.- no fue tan malo después de todo, me di cuenta de las muchas cosas que tienes que soportar.- se sensibilizó recordando su travesía en el cuerpo de la mecánica. Su verdadero cuerpo le miró sorprendido; Winry no creyó que él doblegara primero.

- Si, yo también me di cuenta de muchas cosas.- dijo ahora recordando con gracia todo lo que le pasó en el cuerpo de su amigo.

Los dos se miraron tiernamente, pero luego de verse gritaron en unísono:

- ¡NO BESARÉ A MI PROPIO CUERPO!- recordaron ambos lo desagradable que sería.

- ¿Saben?- dijo Al después de verlos no llegar a un acuerdo.- ¡Ya me tienen harto!- los agarró por la cabeza y los unió por la fuerza, en contra de su voluntad, en un inesperado beso boca a boca.

Ed y Winry apenas se separaron empezaron a gritar como locos limpiándose los labios, extrañamente, sin que aún no cambiaran de cuerpos. Una gran carcajada se oyó cercana a ellos. Era el hombre originario de sus problemas.

- ¡Usted!- gritó Ed todavía en el cuerpo de su amiga.  
- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, tenía que ver hasta dónde llegaban.- rió el hombre misterioso.  
- ¿Nos estuvo siguiendo?- preguntó Winry.  
- ¡Claro! Jamás me perdonaría no verlos.- siguió burlándose acrecencia.  
- ¿Qué tanto le causa gracia?- preguntó aburrido Ed porque el extraño no dejaba de carcajearse.  
- ¿Y porqué no hemos recuperado nuestros cuerpos?- inquirió Winry molesta.  
- Sucede que…yo dije que tenía que darse un beso… ¡PERO NUNCA DIJE QUE TENÍA QUE SER EN LA BOCA!- respondió carcajeándose.  
- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAL!!- gritaron acorde Ed y Winry, pero justo en ese momento… los dos despertaron.

Ed de golpe se levantó de su cama un poco agitado. Pasó la mano por la cara sin notar nada nuevo, la deslizó hasta el pecho y afortunadamente todo estaba en orden. Alivianado suspiró profundamente.

- Hermano… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alphonse estando también en la habitación.  
- S-si Al.- vio a la armadura.- es sólo que…tuve una pesadilla.- dibujó una sonrisa y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.  
- Una pesadilla he…- expresó Al bajando la cabeza.  
- Si, fue realmente extraño. Soñé que Winry y yo cambiábamos de cuerpos.- contaba sarcástico sin que Al dijera palabra.- y luego…- llamó la atención de su hermano- …yo me daba cuenta de que… ¡Bah! No es nada- mencionó con poca importancia.- Mejor vamos con Winry que quedamos en ir a buscarla a casa de Huges.

Al bajó la mirada sin olvidar las palabras que aquel hombre le dijo.

- _Cuando despierten no recordarán nada de lo que les sucedió, vivirán creyendo que fue una pesadilla y todos los habrán creído enfermos. Pero aunque ellos cambien de cuerpos…_

Esa mañana que Ed y Al fueron por Winry, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ella también se portaba de lo más normal y como siempre, los dos rubios peleándose.

- … ¡Ah ya cállate Winry!- gritaba Ed.  
- ¡Cállate tú odioso!- replicó. Al no decía nada.  
- Oye Winry…- la llamó aquel percatándose de algo curioso.- ¿Por qué llevas puesto ese horrible vestido?- preguntó recordando que era el mismo que su hermano había usado en ella.  
- Realmente no lo sé…  
- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- le preguntó grosero Edward.  
- ¡Pues te digo que no lo sé! Simplemente me llamó la atención, ¿Por qué? ¡No me digas que a ti también te parece horrendo!- gritó enojada.  
- No…no pienso eso. Pienso…que te ves muy linda con él.- susurró Ed a lo último, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia otro lado.

Winry sonrió suavemente.

Alphonse no pudo evitar soltar una risita recordando las últimas palabras del hombre.

"…_aunque ellos cambien de cuerpos…jamás, podrán cambiar sus sentimientos"_

La armadura recordó con gracia las sabias palabras del misterioso "Alquimista del amor" que manejaba una ciencia más extraña e impredecible que la alquimia, una ciencia que aunque complicada, no es ciencia con certeza y que todos conocen como amor. Aunque el hombre sólo se había burlado de ellos con semejante pulla, parecía haber despertado sentimientos ocultos entre Ed y Winry.

- Winry necesito ir al baño.- pidió en el camino Ed.  
- ¡Ni se te ocurra, tengo una mala sensación respecto a eso!- le dijo su amiga en lo que la armadura, ella y el chico se perdían en las calles de cuidad Central.


End file.
